onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen of Hearts
For the character, see Cora. "Queen of Hearts" is the 31st episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Cora and Hook face off with Mary Margaret and Emma in a race to secure the compass, which will point its holder to the portal into Storybrooke. But back on the other side, Regina and Mr. Gold, desperate to keep Cora out, put a plan into action that would kill anyone entering the portal - placing Mary Margaret's and Emma's lives in danger as well. Meanwhile, back in the fairytale land that was, Captain Hook travels to Wonderland and meets up with a vengeful Queen of Hearts. Plot In the netherworld, David tells Mary Margaret that she needs to obtain a special jar of ink that can be used to defeat Cora from Rumplestiltskin's cell. David pricks his finger and sends himself into a sleeping curse. Snow awakens, thus leaving the netherworld, and explains to Emma that Charming put himself under a sleeping curse and is now trapped. Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora all have Hook tied up, he explains that Cora obtained the ashes from the destroyed wardrobe and plans to combine their magic with a compass that she seeks. Emma shows Hook the compass before chaining him up to give herself a head start, Hook, enraged, points out that the compass is in her hand and asks her why she is doing what she's doing. Cora is proud of Hook for taking Aurora's heart, he points out that she now controls a princess. Aurora approaches Snow, Emma and Mulan and assures them that Cora didn't see her escape, Emma asks her how she ''did escape and Aurora states that Hook set her free, telling her that if they had trusted him then they could have defeated Cora, together. However, it is seen that Cora is using the girl's heart to control her speech. Hook asks Cora if they should get down to the business of getting to Storybrooke, "All we need is a compass.", she tells him. 'Teaser' In the fairytale land that was, over at the Dark Palace, a cloaked, hooded figure walks up a dark stairwell. He reaches the top but is halted by one of Queen Regina's men, the man says that he has food for the prisoner, showing the knight the small bucket he's holding. The knight exclaims that it's not dinner time and demands to know who the man really is, yelling for the "slave" to identify himself. The knight grabs the man's shoulders and his hood drops, we see he's Captain Hook and he digs his famed hook into the knight's shoulder, and defeats him, a second guard advances on the pirate and Hook clashes hook to blade, he lunges at this soldier and stabs him in the gut, before throwing him over to the first. He stands over the bodies, "Slave? I prefer Captain.", he tells them before robbing their keys and proceeding into the prisoner's cell. We see that the prisoner is Belle and Hook walks in discretely, the princess is surprised to see him and he closes the door behind himself. Belle believes him to have been sent by the queen to kill her, however, Hook reveals that he is actually there to rescue her. He unlocks her shackles and she asks him who he is, "A friend.", he describes himself before going on to tell the girl that they haven't much time as her father's life is in danger. Belle is utterly confused and more so when Hook goes on to say that he's being attacked by the very same monster that tore her away from her family to begin with, "What? Rumplestiltskin?", she asks, almost laughing. Hook tells Belle that he must be stopped and goes on to say that there are rumors of a magical weapon that can be used to kill the Dark One. Belle requests to talk to Rumple, insisting that he's not a monster. Hook tells her that she's hanging her father's life in the balance and that he needs to know what the weapon is and where to find it. "I have no idea what you're talking about and I have no idea how to... how to kill Rumplestiltskin!", she exclaims, Hook is disappointed at this and Belle explains that nor would she, "Oh, then I'm afraid I'm not here to rescue you.", Hook tells her before slapping her across the face, causing the poor girl to fall onto her bed, unconscious. "So pretty...", he says, "And yet so useless.", he raises his hook and prepares to slaughter Belle before his hook is suddenly taken by magic. Queen Regina stands at the door, assuring Hook that Belle is not useless but is a "valuable chess piece", "Do I look like I'm playing a game of chess?!", Hook demands. Regina slams the cell door and Hook requests his hook, Regina refuses before Hook explains to her that his asking was merely him being a gentleman, Regina asks him if that's any way to address a queen, telling him that even a pirate should know better manners. She advances on him, circling him, "Yes, I know who you are... captain. I know why you came here from Neverland. And I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin.", she explains, Hook tells her that that means she must know that he'll stop at nothing. Regina commends him on his dedication as well as his resourcefulness, saying that no one has been able to get past her defences before. "She can't help you kill Rumplestiltskin, Hook... but I can.", she assures him, telling him that she only shall if he does something in exchange for her. Regina uses Hook's hook to grab his neckline and pull him closer in to her, "Care to join me for a drink?", she asks. The Evil Queen pours Hook a drink, "Things are about to change in this world...", she tells him, handing him his goblet, "Radically.", she finishes. She takes her own goblet and goes on to tell Hook that she plans to enact a curse that will take everyone to a far off land. Hook asks her how that will help him and Regina explains that the new realm they're going to, it's a land without magic, where the Dark One will be stripped of his powers and, to kill him, Hook will merely have to flick his wrist. Hook asks what he will have to do, Regina explains that there's one person that she doesn't want following her to the new land and that she wants Hook to take any and all measures to make sure that that doesn't happen. "An assassination?", he asks, "Who is it you want me to dispose of?", Hook wonders, Regina pauses, "My mother.", she states. ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' In Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, Prince Charming is still slumbering as a result of a sleeping curse. Regina stands over him, looking worried, she walks into the main shop area to talk to Mr. Gold. He asks her if there's any change but Regina shakes her head, telling Gold that he's not improving and needs true love's kiss. "He won;t wake up until Mary Margaret comes back.", she says, Gold latches to the word "until" and tells Regina that it's rather optimistic of her to say so. Regina asks him what he's talking about and Gold reminds her that they're up against Cora and that the only chance they have of stopping her is with the squid ink. Regina points out that that's why they sent them the message through David, Gold says that that would be beneficial if they knew that that message had been delivered, but alas, given the prince's condition, they don't know. Gold tells Regina that they should start preparing for the worst and facing the possibility that when the portal opens, it shan't be Snow and Emma who come through, it'll be Cora. Regina pauses, "And neither one of us wants that.", she states, he goes on to say that they need to find where they'll be coming through and destroy that portal. He says that they need to muster up enough magic to do so. Regina asks what happens if they're wrong, what if that portal opens up and it's not her mother, and Emma and Mary Margaret defeat Cora and go through it, she asks what they will do then, he says that he'd call that a "win win". She wonders what he means, "You stop Cora, you are protected from your mother... if, on the other hand, we stop Snow and Emma, well, you become the only mother in your son's life.", Gold makes clear. 'Act II' TBA 'Act III' TBA 'Act IV' TBA 'Act V' TBA 'Act VI' TBA Production The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer and co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on October 16, 2012, along with the title for episode 2.08.Adam Horowitz tweet. Trivia Gallery External links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes